


love you like that

by iPhone



Series: remember the day [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone
Summary: There’s a (second) first time for everything.Set in between Chapters 9 and 10 of remember the day.





	love you like that

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr mentioned that they would maybe want to see this. I had already written up some of it, to get into the kind of headspace I needed for Chapter 10. So, here you go!
> 
> Title refers to “love you like that” by dagny.

Chloe enjoys learning new things. **  
**

If there’s something she can draw from her memory loss, it’s that she gets to relearn a million and one new (old) things every day, about ninety percent of them having to do with Beca Mitchell.

Now that they’re dating, Chloe gets to learn a whole host of new things, like what sounds Beca makes when she kisses her on the neck, how soft Beca’s skin is, warmed by Chloe’s hands roaming up the expanse of her back.

Now that they’re dating, Chloe gets to kiss Beca’s cheek, kiss Beca’s jaw, and then her lips – and how Beca responds.

Chloe can tell that there’s something holding Beca back, like she’s afraid Chloe will bolt at any moment; like she’s afraid Chloe will leave her.

Despite the brevity of this dating period – there’s an odd sort of disconnect when Chloe tries to think about how the two timelines reconcile themselves in her mind – Chloe finds herself wanting Beca. It’s a warmth that started somewhere in her chest and has spread through her body like a pleasant fire. She can’t find it in herself to quell it, not when Beca’s entire existence seems to draw her in with every passing moment.

Chloe learns, especially on this day, that she likes the possessive way Beca holds her waist – the way her hands flex and her fingers tighten into the fabric of Chloe’s clothes.

Of course, Beca’s lips are another thing altogether. Beca kisses her with the kind of simmering passion that only proves disappointing when Beca herself retreats, gliding her hands down and away from Chloe’s body, but usually not without a last parting kiss.

Now, Beca says, gently, “we should stop.”

Chloe can’t think of anything else to say because she’s still breathing a little heavily and Beca’s neck is a little flushed and- and all she can manage is an equally quiet “okay.”

Chloe wants to learn  _everything_  about Beca.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The fact is, it’s all already more than Beca could have ever imagined after that fateful day in the hospital when she realized that her own fiancée couldn’t remember who she was.

She’s more than willing to let Chloe process everything about the newness of their relationship, even if all she longs for sweet kisses across warm skin, the gentle weight of Chloe’s body on top of hers, and bright mornings with tender touches to exposed skin.

Beca thinks that Chloe is as beautiful as ever, though there’s a mild uncertainty with which she carries herself. It makes Beca wants to pull at her hands and implore her not to hide away; it makes Beca wants to throw herself into Chloe’s arms and kiss her for all she’s worth – and while she supposes that’s appropriate given the fact that they’re dating seriously, she doesn’t want to frighten Chloe off into another state of mind. She can’t imagine losing Chloe, not when she finally has her again.

(Not when she’s already lost her once.)

Now, Beca watches the way Chloe fiddles with the television’s volume before leaping back into bed and throwing Beca’s duvet around both their bodies. Beca grins at the way Chloe burrows into both the blanket and Beca’s side, immediately sliding an arm snugly across Beca’s waist.

“What’s on the agenda for tonight?” Beca asks, when Chloe uses Beca’s remote to scroll to the Netflix app.

“I’m kind of tired,” Chloe says. “Movie and then sleep?”

Beca watches Chloe’s face for any sign of distress or pain. Finding none, she shrugs and reclines further into her pillow. “Sounds perfect.”

As far as dates go, spending the night watching Netflix until they fall asleep and inevitably wake up tangled together is pretty high, near the top of Beca’s favourite dates list.

“Wait,” Chloe says as Beca loads a movie. Beca turns, curious. “I want…I want to know something.”

Beca raises an eyebrow, prompting Chloe to go on.

“Do you…not want to have sex with me?”

Chloe can’t recall ever seeing somebody choke on air, but Beca does a fairly good impression of it at the moment, followed by an almost-insultingly incredulous expression.

“What?” Beca asks, when she finally collects herself. “ _What_  did you just say?”

“I…I, nothing,” Chloe says quietly. “I don’t know what I said.”

Beca doesn’t say anything for a moment. Chloe can feel her eyes boring in the side of her head.

“Stop staring at me,” she mumbles, a little petulantly.

Beca continues to remain silent, but her hand finds its way onto Chloe’s thigh.

Chloe ignores her, staring blankly at the screen. She’s not even sure what movie Beca put on.

Beca’s lips graze her ear.

She shivers.

Beca’s hand squeezes her thigh firmly. Her lips trail across her cheek.

Chloe bites her own lip, trying to focus.

“Chlo,” Beca murmurs, voice thick with something that Chloe can’t quite place.

“Hm,” Chloe shoots back, tilting her head as best as she can. Her eyes lock onto Beca’s, so close to her own. “Beca,” she echoes, though there’s no bite at all.

“I’m going to tell you something,” Beca says, as casually as she dares, while her hand inches higher up Chloe’s thigh.

“What’s that?” Chloe asks, after she takes a deep breath.

“I…want you to know that I find you incredibly beautiful and I am very attracted to you.” Beca is so close that Chloe can feel her breath wash across her neck. “I have pretty much always been attracted to you and nothing has changed since I was nineteen.”

Chloe closes her eyes, willing some memory to force its way into her mind, but nothing comes.

“Of course I want to have sex with you. How could I not? But...only when you’re ready.”

When she opens her eyes again, Beca is looking at her again, with a gaze so filled with tenderness and love that Chloe can’t help but put her hands on Beca’s cheeks and pull her in for a kiss.

There’s a brief tussle as their bodies squirm, limbs tangling as Chloe finally feels Beca lose some of that willpower and control, if the way Beca’s quickly wandering hands are any indication.

“I want you to know that I think you’re a nerd,” Chloe mumbles between kisses.

“Yeah, don’t worry, I know,” Beca says, and Chloe can feel her smile. She almost wants to stop kissing her so she can see her smile. Beca’s hand slides to her ass overtop her shorts. “Come here.”

Chloe wonders if Beca actually picked up on the hint or if she’ll just end up stopping them halfway through an intense make-out session.

“I meant, by the way,” Chloe says softly, voice sticking in her throat. “That I want to have sex with you right now. But,” she adds, when Beca’s eyes seem to darken immediately. “I want…I want you to tell me what you like.” Mildly embarrassed, she tucks her head back against Beca’s neck to resume pressing kisses and little nips to Beca’s skin.

“Oh,” Beca says, though it comes out on a moan. Her fingers tighten into Chloe’s shirt, their movie forgotten in the background. “Are y-you sure?”

Chloe reaches for Beca’s hand. “Mm, pretty sure.”

Beca takes that as hesitance. “Chloe, maybe we shouldn’t – not yet-”

“Bec,” Chloe interrupts. “I’m not confused, I’m  _not_  scared. I’ve been thinking about this, I promise.” She swallows, taking her time to lick her lips and think about her words. “ _God_ , I’ve been thinking of nothing but this for weeks now. Maybe even months.”

Beca bites her lip. “I don’t want to hurt you,” she admits, finally letting some honesty rise to the surface. “I don’t know what I think is going to happen exactly, but I don’t want to hurt you. What if...it triggers something?”

"You won’t hurt me,” Chloe says firmly. “You’ve never hurt me. I want this. I want you.”

The way Beca’s eyes shine at her when she says that is both heartbreaking and invigorating. Chloe smiles back, meeting Beca in the middle when she leans in for another kiss. It is tentative at first, before slowly increasing in fervor and intensity.

Naturally, their bodies fold into each other, Beca’s body coming to rest half on top of Chloe’s as she tries to recline onto the bed. The ease at which Beca’s hands and general touch find their way onto Chloe’s body is stunning.

With a last gentle nip at Beca’s lower lip, Chloe draws back. She wants to explore.

She kisses the edge of Beca’s jaw affectionately, then her neck just beneath her jawline. There, Chloe pauses because Beca’s breathing has increased slightly, but she makes no move to rush Chloe along. She just waits, breathing as best as she can.

Chloe can’t help but nuzzle her nose into Beca’s neck because she wants to absorb  _everything_  about this moment –  _everything_  about how this is such a defining point in their relationship. She wonders how much Beca thinks about this – how often Beca wonders what exactly she can and cannot remember.

Chloe isn’t going to forget this,  _ever._

She will fight tooth and nail to keep it; to keep Beca.

As she nuzzles Beca’s neck once more, Beca’s body trembles, and her hands tighten into Chloe’s waist. There’s a gentle rock of Beca’s hips, the only tell that she might be getting antsy, Chloe thinks, so she moves on.

Chloe moves one hand to the small of Beca’s back, the other stroking quickly up Beca’s neck before sliding into her hair. She cradles Beca then, as gently as she can, holding her head in place as she kisses her girlfriend with as much passion she can manage. Beca responds, nearly instantaneously. Chloe leans into the kiss. She begins lightly tugging at Beca’s hair with her hands and Beca’s lower lip with her teeth, both actions resulting in a needy moan.

By the time she draws back to allow for a quick breather, Beca is breathing heavily and staring at her with something akin to awe.

With a last nip at Beca’s bottom lip, Chloe pulls back and she can’t help the affection that runs through her resulting in a smile when Beca leans forward, chasing her lips. “Wait,” she says softly.

Beca gazes at her, soft and steady. She bites her lip. Chloe stifles a moan at the sight because it’s all she wants to do right now.

But she honestly doesn’t want to go any further if Beca still holds reservations. It’ll break her heart, sure, but she doesn’t want to risk scaring Beca off.

It’s odd - _though maybe not so odd_ \- that they find themselves constantly in fear of their own demons.

“We don’t have to,” Chloe murmurs. “Really. If you’re still unsure. I don’t want to force you into something that you don’t want to do.”

It is an absolute marvel to Beca that Chloe is willing and open and ready – especially when all Beca has allowed herself was an occasional taste here and there because of her own internalized fears.

“I want to,” Beca chokes out, eyes fluttering shut. She tries not to squirm, but there is already an intense ache building between her legs and an answering ache in her heart because all she can see and hear is how Chloe had looked the first time – how surprisingly shy she had been. “God, I want to,” she murmurs, reaching for Chloe again. She greedily puts her hands as far up Chloe’s back as her shirt allows, pulling her in. “I’ve missed you so much,” she says before she can help herself.

Chloe surges forward and kisses her, all tongue and bruising lips.

“Tell me what you like,” Chloe whispers against her mouth before capturing her lips again. She moves to fully straddle Beca’s thighs, holding onto Beca’s shoulders as best as she can. “Tell me – tell me what you w-want,” she stutters out when Beca’s hands dip under the waistband of her shorts to grip her ass firmly. Her hips rock experimentally, a quiet moan leaving her lips when her shorts rub just right against her center.

Beca gently moves Chloe’s hands so they’re resting just under the hem of her shirt. “Please touch me,” she murmurs, raising her hands again so she can cup Chloe’s cheeks. “I need you to touch me and believe me, there is no possible way that I won’t like it.”

It’s probably the most romantic thing Beca could have said and it invigorates her. She quickly pulls Beca back into her space, lips finding hers in both a messy and a tender manner.

“Okay,” Chloe says. “Okay, okay,” she repeats, holding Beca’s head. She pulls Beca’s face towards hers, resting her forehead against her girlfriend’s.

Slowly, they shed the rest of their clothes. Beca imagines they land haphazardly at the foot of the bed. She doesn’t care. She only cares about making love to her girlfriend. Even if Chloe isn’t in love with her yet, Beca has enough love to share between the both of them. She wants to share everything she possibly can.

There’s a brief moment of hesitance when Beca finally notices that Chloe has scars along her side. She doesn’t recall that Chloe mentioned anything about them before and maybe the doctor had mentioned it, but Beca doesn’t think she would have cared back then.

And she doesn’t care right now, except that she thinks Chloe is the most beautiful woman she has ever seen.

Tears threaten to slip from her eyes, but she squeezes her eyes shut, letting her fingers trail over the gentle ridges and lines. She can feel Chloe’s breathing pick up, but she does nothing to stop Beca’s hands.

“Bec,” Chloe calls softly. “Come back to me.”

Beca’s mind reels; she feels drunk on memories suddenly.

So, she drifts for a moment.

_She hovers over Chloe, eyes greedily taking in all the skin she can see - and of course, the skin that she can touch._

_Chloe lays bare before her, swollen lips parted as she expels a breath. “Please, Bec,” she whimpers, like saying Beca’s whole name will only expend energy that she can’t find; like saying Beca’s whole name is too much effort when her body is worked up beyond belief._

_Beca can relate. She moans quietly, leaning down to take one of Chloe’s nipples into her mouth. Instantly, a hand snaps to the back of her head, gripping tightly. She swirls her tongue experimentally._

_When she hears Chloe whimper, she releases the nipple, swapping her tongue for her fingers so she can move back up to capture Chloe’s lips again. Chloe’s own hand comes up to palm her breast again, both of them moaning deeply and instantaneously._

_Beca’s head swims when Chloe’s body squirms up against hers._

_Definitely drunk on something,_  she thinks faintly. _Chloe, maybe._

When she comes back into her own body, Chloe is above her, looking a little older than she did in her mind’s eye, but no worse for wear.

Beca has conflicting emotions then - both gratefulness and immense pain - as she takes in how far they’ve come.

Still, she doesn’t want _this_ memory to end - not when she’s here; not when she’s present and shaping the memory as it happens.

“I’m here,” she whispers. "I'm here, baby."

Chloe's gaze seems to melt right through Beca, like she's trying to convey how appreciative she is of Beca in a look. It is drenched in tenderness and the closest thing to love Beca can recall seeing in recent months.

“I’m going to touch you now,” Chloe says softly. Her body slides gracefully against Beca’s, until they’re pressed together intimately.

Beca swallows, not wanting to tear her eyes away from Chloe’s.

She nearly blacks out from the sensation of Chloe’s fingers tentatively sliding down her abdomen, slowly sliding between her legs. Beca almost wants to scream at the relief and frustration she feels when Chloe’s fingers finally slide through her folds. Her body nearly explodes from the sheer feeling of having Chloe’s fingers rubbing - exploring - even if she is a little hesitant with her touch.

“Bec,” Chloe says finally. There’s something reverent in her tone, like she can’t quite believe she’s touching Beca.

Beca jolts out of the flurry of emotions she had been riding, eyes blinking open. Chloe hovers over her still, but she’s biting her lip, a very familiar expression of arousal on her face. Beca struggles not to rock her hips and her entire body trembles with effort and emotion.

Pressing a parting kiss to Beca’s lips, Chloe moves down, licking and nipping her way to Beca’s nipple. Beca gasps, her body twisting to keep Chloe in place as best as she can, while also attempting to alleviate the pressure between her legs.

“Chlo,” she moans, drawing out the syllable. The quiet is broken by the sharp, stilted “fuck!” that bursts from Beca, from somewhere deep inside her. She gasps, her hips jerking uncontrollably.

Chloe starts moving her fingers in earnest – what had she been doing before? Beca thinks faintly – and Beca can only move her hands back to Chloe’s ass to hold her down against her thigh. The puff of air that leaves Chloe’s lips escapes out over her breast and she’s quickly moving her head back up to kiss Beca urgently. Beca whines into the kiss, trying to do something to shift Chloe’s fingers – to get them inside-

“Chlo. Chloe,” Beca breathes urgently, recalling that Chloe had specifically asked for instruction.  _Not that she needs it,_  Beca thinks. _Maybe a little guidance wouldn’t hurt_. Especially since Beca feels like she might actually explode from everything threatening to overwhelm her. “ _Inside, please_ , baby.”

Chloe can’t help her answering moan when she glides her fingers into Beca -  _two to start_ , she thinks - to be met with delicious warmth. She feels like crying, inexplicably because the most peculiar sensation of feeling whole again washes over her.

A sharp gasp escapes her and she finds enough sense to see that Beca looks equally emotional.

The thrust of Beca’s hips are rhythmic, meeting her strokes. Chloe can feel how wet she is; how wet she’s making Beca’s thigh somehow, amidst the ache between her legs. She grits her teeth, willing herself not to cry out because she wants to hear and see everything that Beca can give her - she wants to commit this to memory.

Beca cries out then, a mix of sounds that don’t make any particular words, her muscles jumping and tensing beneath Chloe as she comes, hard and fast around Chloe’s fingers.

Feeling her own orgasm approach, Chloe can only manage a whimper, struggling to keep her eyes open and locked on Beca’s as she slides herself down Beca’s thigh just once more.

For Chloe, she feels like it’s akin to a blackout. She whimpers, finally squeezing her eyes shut as she has the mind to slide her fingers out from Beca, immediately missing the warmth.

The white-hot pleasure and how close she feels to Beca then are enough to send her over the edge once more as a the tiniest aftershock ripples through her.

When she comes to, Beca is crying, she thinks. She can feel Beca’s chest underneath her own, using it to steady herself enough in the present moment. She takes care to ensure she’s not crushing Beca in any way, gently stroking a hand up Beca’s thigh; it’s a gentle caress that serves as a reminder to both of them that they’re still there.

Beca wraps her arms tightly around Chloe’s waist and holds her close, turning her head so she can bury her nose into Chloe’s hair.

Chloe takes the moment to process - to take inventory of every single thing she feels at the moment.

The only thing that comes to mind is that there is something so right about lying in Beca’s arm, their bodies tangled together under this blanket, in this room.

It feels like coming home.

It feels like she has always known, all her life, that she was meant to find this exact moment, lying in Beca Mitchell’s arms.

It makes her feel like crying, though she feels no sadness, for once.

“Kiss me,” Beca whimpers, cupping her cheeks. Chloe nods once, pressing her lips desperately against Beca’s as best as she can, considering her entire body feels weak. “Kiss me,” Beca repeats, mumbling it straight into Chloe’s mouth.

The desperation in her kisses this time is something achingly heartbreaking, Chloe thinks, like she’s afraid of something.

Chloe thinks she feels it too - like she wouldn’t know what to do with herself if she woke up and this happened to be a dream. Or if something were to take Beca away from her.

Their kisses slow then, as Chloe sinks back into the bed, to the side. Beca follows steadily. Beca’s kisses take a turn to her neck when Chloe’s head fully hits the pillow. As she cradles Beca’s head against her neck, there’s a streak of protectiveness and possession that runs through her, white hot, like a reminder that this is something they have done many, many times before.

At the same time, Chloe has never felt more protective of another person,  _ever_ before in her life.

“It’s okay,” she breathes into the soft mess of brown tangles and curls. “I’m real.  _I’m here_ ,” Chloe whispers, feeling tears creep out at the corner of her own eyes. It somehow feels like the right thing to say.

Like it’s the only thing she could possibly say at that moment.

Beca lets out one last sob against her neck, body heaving a giant breath before lifts her head to kiss Chloe with all the passion she can muster. 

 

* * *

 

Beca waits until Chloe falls asleep to press one final kiss to her lips, whispering the quietest “I love you” just before she falls into a deep slumber, right beside the love of her life.


End file.
